vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lizzy435
This is Lizzy's talk page, where you can send messages and comments to Lizzy. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'When starting a new topic, please use a heading that allows me to easily identify your request.' CDT Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sara Shirabuki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glass Heart (Talk) 02:35, July 30, 2012 Re: Template I changed the text inside the Maroon background to white. That good? You need to create your signature the same way you made it on the Fairy Tail Wiki. Btw, if you plan on using images for you signature, it's best to upload them yourself because a lot of the images on this wiki aren't good, to be honest. You need to create a page for your signature. Go and make your signature from there. Remember to use specific coding. And you know how to use your signature so that's not a problem, am I right? Do you want your image of chibi Cana and Lucy to link to your talk page? You know how the code usually looks like this for the image: Or something like that. You have to type something like |User talk:Lizzy435 to link to your talk page just by clicking the image. So basically, to link to your talk page on this wiki, you would have to type in something like this when adding that image: ]] This helpful? You're doing a great job, Lizzy, really thanks for helping contribute here! The most I can give you right now is Rollback rights but I want to see more editing before I can do so. :) Discussions Hey Lizzy, try to get on chat here tomorrow at around 9:00 AM. There's a few updates that I'd like to discuss with you first. Re: Solaria Dormitory & Thought Okay. Sorry, I was going to make a Supervisor thing for myself but I was a bit focused on the other stuff. I'm going to be making a few changes on the page later, alright? Btw, try not to align everything on the page like text and template on the left; some at the bottom are in the center. And the episode summary for the first episode, if I'm lucky, maybe I'll get it done today. Yesterday I had a lot of other stuff to do so I didn't have much time. Also, creating an archive and sandbox is easy. Basically, an archive, you make a page on the wiki and move content from one page to the archive one. So, if you were archiving your talk page, you'd make a user sub-page like the Signatures titled User talk:Lizzy435/Archive 1, for example, with all your talk page messages from a certain point to the next. Creating a sandbox is similar. Usually you make a user sub-page like the archiving example I gave you. So, if you want a sandbox, try something like User:Lizzy435/Sandbox. If you want, I can actually make an official sandbox page on the wiki so everyone can use it. And what do you mean "at the top of the talk page"? You mean that pink header I have on my talk page here? Also, sure. Hopefully, that gets some word out. :) Eclipse Dorm Hello. I was wondering how I could become a memeber of the Eclipse Dormitory. JuliaPierce (talk) 20:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Lizzy! Thanks for unknowingly taking care of things while I was gone for a bit. It's great we have a new user in the dormitory! On an unrelated note, expect some more maintenance work from me in this upcoming weekend. That is, if something doesn't happen to my laptop again. :/ Signature Hi Lizzy, can you please tell me how you customize your signature? :) I know it's in the settings, but i don't know what to write to get a good signature. JuliaPierce 02:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: 2nd Warning Hi Lizzy :) This is teen-witch. Thank you for the messages. Yeah, I have had some trouble with the photo's. Sometimes I accidently press post when it isn't meant posted. I'll try learn how to post photos. Thank you Teen-witch (talk) 03:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanxs :) Teen-witch (talk) 06:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Which Licensing?!?! I know you told me to use the Licensing thing. Problem is, I DON'T know which Licensing to use!! DX Please explain further to me on WHICH licensing I should use. Re: Eclipse Dorm I'll make the archives and Mage of the Month list later tonight. Joining a dorm Hello! I'm sorry it's taken a while to get back to you. I would like to join the Eclipse Dormitory, and hope I can come on more often! :) 23:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Dorms Thefairyofthevampire (talk) 23:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC)solaria and lunaris dorms i'd like to join the solaria and lunaris Lizzy! Thefairyofthevampire Dearest Apologies I'm very sorry to say this, but unfortunately, at the moment I can't really focus on the Vampire Knight Wiki. Already have a lot of things to do. Since I do not know when I can be back and editing fully, Lizzy, I'll make you administrator for now. I'm sorry that I have to put this on you but do take care of the wiki. Question Thefairyofthevampire (talk) 23:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Hey Lizzy How do you follow people?-Thefrairyofthevampire :) hi Hey want to talk?Vampire Yuki (talk) 04:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Danielle Scholz Help hey thnx for the help VampireKnightTruth (talk) 08:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Message hello thanks for the mesige do you like vampire knight if so who is your crush i like kanname they sound so funny in jappanese Allycat20 (talk) 22:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Adminstrator of vampire knight wiki, can you put the gender child of Zero and Yuki as unconfirmed or up in debate since the manga have not confirmed it. the child may be girl kiryu since there have not been one, i do not believe only the kurans have females and that is why yuki send both to kaname so they can marry him. Lookie! My new sig. :3 05:13,12/31/2012 It's Being Stupid. I did, but I dunno why it shows all of the code. D: And I had to make a new section cause it won't let me press enter and go onto the next line. >_> 07:03,12/31/2012 Thank you Thank you i don't really contribute much, but that is one quote that i love and find funny from Rima... ~Taz~moose~22~ Chat Now! D:< 01:49,1/5/2013 Re: Code Master I'm on it. User:FallenShadow Entertainment Hub Hi. I fixed the settings for your wiki, so it shows "Entertainment" at the bottom now :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat hi please com to my chat (Mia1205 (talk) 05:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) mia1205Mia1205 (talk) 05:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC)) heey okay :3Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 05:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: NALU!!!! I know, right?!? D: Where have you been???? D:< 06:15,5/11/2013 Get on this chat right now. I have so much to tell you! Rememeber that best friend I told you about? Well, a lot's happened in the time that we haven't talked to each other. ( ._.) 06:53,5/11/2013 Sorry that took a while. I was falling aleep... 08:05,5/11/2013 I fell asleep. ( ._.) 15:50,5/11/2013 Hello Lizzy Hello Lizzy! I think I need a little help ;p. Lizzy I was wondering how I can add other wikis I'm a member like One Piece wiki, etc. on my favorite wikis part on my profile? :p I'm quite new to this wiki so I'm also quite dumb about this :p Thank You :) Hello Lizzy! I think I need a little help ;p. Lizzy I was wondering how I can add other wikis I'm a member like One Piece wiki, etc. on my favorite wikis part on my profile? :p I'm quite new to this wiki so I'm also quite dumb about this :p Thank You :)Lolita07 (talk) 15:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Lolita07 P.S. Sorry about the first similar message :p I forgot to include my signature.Lolita07 (talk) 15:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Again Hello Lizzy :) Thanks for reminding me :P Lizzy can I ask another question? I was wondering, since I also edit some wikis, can I somehow sum up it all? Like adding all my edits? Lolita07 (talk) 14:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Lolita07 Hi Hi it's Darphwizdom I thank you for welcoming me I will have fun here thanks. Darphwizdom (talk) 10:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) can u plz put up YUUKI and ZERO"S unnamed child???!! PLEASE!!!!! myuki01:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kaien Cross's age Hello! I was looking through the wiki page for Kaien Cross and it has his age listed as "Over 1200." At the start of the manga, he was roughly estimated to be at least 200. The last chapter of the manga (chapter 93), does not state that he lives or dies after the thousand year lapse so it's left open and vague. So I was wondering, where did this information come from? If Zero was the strongest Vampire Hunter AND a vampire but did not live longer than about 1,020ish, how did Kaien? Likewise, Kaname, Yuki and Zero's ages do not reflect the thousand year gap either. They still show as 10,000, 17 and 18. Just curious. Thanks and keep up the good work! Kezzikun (talk) 18:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Kezzikun WHERE?!?!? Where are you?! D:< 23:33,6/25/2013 California ;) 05:25,6/26/2013 Hello Lizzy435,thanks for your message in my talk page.:) I wish there is something i can do to help you.Aracutegirl (talk) 09:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Is it ok if i make Yuki as my profile pic? Hope you don't mind but I started leaving requests on certain pages for people to stop adding down unproven claims of Yuki turning into a butterfly at the end of the manga. I kept it civil but there really isn't any proof and its mostly people's opinions and not canon based material. None of the deceased pure-bloods have been shown turning into their embodiments after death and truthfully its one less argument for the fandom to go crazy over. (Mirrorimage777 (talk) 07:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC)) Lizzy... Where are you? :( 02:13,9/12/2013 Hello there, I have just started watching this anime and so far it is very goodStaas Kenobi (talk) 21:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Sir Watson Paexgo Yuki Kuran which is a vampire because he has red eyes like Alucard. Ah, same. NALU MISSED YOU TOO UGHHHHH I'm glad to hear things are getting better ^^ 00:10,11/10/2013 Zero Kiryu's Page It's the infobox on his page. I don't know who, but someone has screwed it up, and I don't know how to fix it...what do I do? Blackdragon14 (talk) 07:34, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lizzy, i like to say thank's for welcoming me to Vampire Knight wikia Danielle Scholz 10:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC)DanielleScholzDanielle Scholz 10:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS LIKE SUPER LATE BUT Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I really miss you and I hope I can talk to you on kik soon! 03:14,1/15/2014 Wiki Help I'm think about making my own wiki for all online Roleplaying via/Facebook Groups Animelover4life35679 (talk) 18:41, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi Lizzy! I'm Wings, an admin from Noblesse Wiki. We would like to propose affiliation with this wiki. If you agree, here is our wordmark. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 17:53, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Lizzy435. I'm from the Ouran Highschool Host Club and we would like to affiliate with you. Here's our wordmark if you agree. Please contact me ASAP! 22:20, May 18, 2014 (UTC) you're welcome. I was wondering if you can help me create a wiki page? I tried doing it a few times, but it won't let me for some reason YuukiKuranCross (talk) 13:16, May 27, 2014 (UTC)YukiKuranCross I need help with something YuukiKuranCross (talk) 14:30, June 2, 2014 (UTC)YuukiKuranCross hey lizz!! is there a image policy in this wiki? Ganiellavalentin (talk) 15:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) asdjflsakfjs lizzyyyyy where are yououououou i miss youououououou 02:53,6/21/2014 hello everyone how are all doing today and i hop it is happy because i am happy so shoud you so i am new to this today so hop to tak to you all. hay Lizzy what was it you need me to editing by me. hello, can I change my user name? Arigato :)Lykakiryuchan (talk) 11:22, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, can I change my user name? Arigato :) LykakiryuchanLykakiryuchan (talk) 11:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Merci Cc Lizzy ! Je voulais te remercier pour ton message de Bienvenue !! can you put ren kiryu or zero and yuki child as a child or something neutral. The child gender have not been confirmed, the name ren is unisex with marvel comics kimura ren and elemental gelade ren as female example. The child looks like yuuki with her features and her hair after she cuts it using artemis with zero's coloring opposite ai who look like kaname and juuri. The child have bigger eyes than ichiru so how can you say the child looks like ichiru. The clothes the child wore resemble glee female cast trench coat in singing in the rain and yuuki also got wore it. So the child may be a female so put the child as child or just some neutral wording instead for the gender have not been confirmed. More website did not comment on the child gender yet and did not write anything in it and the canon manga have not shown anything that point to the child gender as male yet. The child resemble yuki, while ai resemble juuri and rima mannerism.